


Isn't This right?

by maddy98



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Angst, EXO - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy98/pseuds/maddy98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is in love with someone unattainable and unaware of what love really is.<br/>Taemin is a jerk who needs to know love to the fullest<br/>Jongin is the idiot who knows nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't This right?

**Author's Note:**

> Title; Isn't This Right?  
> Pair; Taekai, Kaisoo  
> Genre; non!au, , angst  
> Word Count; 5,422

Kyungsoo sat in his room tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he rocked in his bed. Of course, SMTOWN. He hated it, hated it so much. Of course he didn't want to hate it. He wanted to enjoy seeing all the workers of SM and everyone he loved but it was hard with certain bands. More or less, Taemin from SHINee.  
  
He always stole Jongin from him, whenever Jongin would come to him Taemin would be there, he'd be there smiling and acting innocent. So what if he got a solo album, so what if it's a hit, so what if his Jongin is on a song with that evil maknae. His Jongin, not Taemin's. He hated him for always spending time with Jongin.  
  
So they were best friends sure, but even best friends have bounderies. They were too touchy for Kyungsoo's liking. It made him angry how Jongin let him do it too. And what burned the elder up more than ever was the way Jongin was with that kid. He'd smile differently at him, he'd hug him close and be ways with Taemin that he wasn't with Kyungsoo. Of course it stung, it stung seeing the way he whispered things into Taemin's ear causing him to giggle and hit Jongin's shoulder.   
  
Lost in thought he mindlessly peeked out the sheets of his bed and sniffled. His feet poked out of the thick blue blanket and soon his body and head. He felt like a walking corpse. No emotions, he felt his heart no longer beating. His face was red and blotchy.  
  
He walked out of his room dreading tonight as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a small glass of water. "Where's Jongin?" he spoke hoarsely to Luhan at the table sharing a bubble milk with Sehun, it was unfair, why couldn't he have that?  
  
"Oh uhm, I think he's with Taemin... they were practicing their duet I presume" the youngest informed him and his heart plummeted to his feet. "Oh..." he said in a dead tone - unlike his usual happy smile and bright eyes -   
  
The two watched him trudge back to his room and shut the door, a loud smashing of glass made them flinch but before they even got up Chen rushed into the room.   
  
"Kyungsoo!" he exclaimed and eyed the boy frowning at a broken picture frame, it held a picture of him and Jongin before EXO debuted. "W-Why would you do that?" he asked and Kyungsoo shrugged "It's just useless... he seems happy with me and I know that's not real? I don't need lies surrounding me" he said close to cracking.  
  
He slowly sank into his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt pathetic, to ever think Jongin liked him in that way. He always referred to Jongin as his, but he knew he never was, and never would be.  
  
Chen stood there and sighed before leaving and coming back to clean the mess. He took the picture with a torn corner and shoved it into Kyungsoo's side tables drawer. He bit his lip end left the boy under the blankets alone.  
  
-  
  
"1... 2... 3... and....4" the younger counted as he mimicked Taemin in the mirror. He had practiced this song about 26 times approximately and he was getting tired. He had to remove his shirt to so it wouldn't stick. He took off his shoes and socks and danced beside his best friend who was equally as sweaty and in a wife beater.

"Taemin I'm getting tired and my Hyungs are waiting, I should go soon" he said and Taemin shrugged but nodded. He didn't want his friend to leave, he liked spending time with Jongin. Secretly wondering why his friend stared at his sweaty arms.  
  
Jongin liked Taemin and it was pretty obvious but he always called themselves friends, ignoring the fanbase giving them a ship name, Taemin said they were friends and as much as it hurt he'd take that over nothing. But that didn't stop him from being touchy.  
  
Taemin chuckled "Well alright, but we should go over the lyrics once more okay" Jongin nodded and sat down on a small chair in the practice room. The room smelled but he could still separate Taemin's Old Spice body wash through everything.   
  
They had to be ready before tonight. "Okay but then I have to go so I can prepare for tonight with EXO and you for SHINee"   
  
Taemin nodded "Agreed"   
  
Jongin watched his friend sing passionately and the way his lips glistened slowly over time from singing and licking his lips. They were so pink and small he could capture them in his perfectly.  
  
He leaned a bit and Taemin gulped "Come on sing your part" Taemin said but Jongin nodded and leaned in so their lips brushed.  
  
A knock set off Jongin, he huffed and turned his head to see his Hyung in a blanket. He furrowed his eyes. His Hyung's wide eyes blotchy and he was sniffling. "When will you come back?" he murmured and Jongin stood walking over "What are you doing here?" he asked and the elder shrugged "I... I wanted to know when you'd be back" he said weakly.  
  
Jongin scoffed "I'll be back stop treating me like I'm your kid Kyungsoo"   
  
"Kyungsoo?" a voice echoed and Jongin shook his head "H-Huh?" he looked around not seeing his hyung anywhere. "Jongin, what are you even saying? You leaned in and blanked out and started talking to no one, well me? Maybe but I'm not Kyungsoo"  
  
"I think I'm tired... I should go" he squeaked and shot up pulling on his socks and shoes. He snatched his shirt and ran off. What the hell was that?  
  
What Jongin didn't know is that was his conscious... but not really... he liked Kyungsoo but he didn't... not yet.  
  
-  
  
Jongin rushed into the dorm, his breath heavy, dropping and rising in a fast. "Woah dude where have you been?" Chen asked as he leaned back on the couch, Zitao next to him flipping the channels.  
  
"Practicing for tonight" he said and his breaths eased down. "Why?" he asked and Chen laughed "Well jeez, what did you do to Kyungsoo? He looks like shit and he smashed a picture of you and him" Chen said through his laughing and Jongin's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wait... so he didn't come down stairs?" Jongin said rubbing his neck feeling lost. "Uhh No... he left the room for water but I don't remember him leaving" Sehun spoke up from the couch in Luhan's lap.

"Oh.. but I'm sure I saw him down there" he said not convinced, it was so real. "Dude he was up here the entire time... he's locked himself in yours and his room. He hasn't even came out to practice with us for tonight" Suho said feeling annoyed how Jongin wouldn't just drop it.  
  
"I.. Well... okay then" he said and turned with furrowed his brows, he'd have to ask Kyungsoo himself, those idiots never take their eyes off each other or the tv.

He walked in and saw a lump in Kyungsoo's bed "Hey Hyung" he said and expected to see the elder hop up, smile wide and come to hug him like usual but all he got was a low groan and he shifted a bit under the sheets.

"Kyungsoo?" he asked and walked over, he placed his shirt on his table on the walk over. His hand reached out and shook his shoulder through the blanket. "Hey you awake?" he asked and the boy's eyes peeked out, red and blotchy from his vivid dream. "What?" he asked, his voice raspy. "Hey uh, did you come down stairs to see me?"  
  
The elder shook his head "No, why would I?" he said and Jongin blinked to what he just said. "Well I thought... you'd come to see when I'd be back" he said, his stomach hurt a bit, what was with his hyung.   
  
"Nope.. never left the room... no reason to" he said and sat up to grab his water. Jongin stepping back for him. He noticed his hyung had blotchy cheeks, red eyes, and his cheeks looked thinner, had he not eaten today?  
  
"I see... well alright" he said and turned to grab a towel. "I hope your cough goes away, you need to have a good voice by tonight" he said before leaving the room.   
  
Kyungsoo scoffed "Don't tell me what to do" he mumbled below his breath and lied back down after placing his empty cup down.  
  
-  
  
The screams could numb a person’s ear as Girl's Generation came backstage from their performance or MrMr. Afterwards TVXQ ran out to do their performance.  
  
Kyungsoo sat on the couch and fumbled with the end of his SMTOWN shirt. Multiple people came over to ask if he was alright, except Jongin. And why? Oh because he was too busy playing around with Taemin. Giggling, tickling. Small kisses to each other’s cheeks, it was painful to watch so he hid away on a couch in the corner.  
  
His eyes watering as he heard Taemin laugh and he saw the two run to a hallway. Great. He could only imagine what was happening and he choked on a sob, he wouldn't allow it to happen. He wouldn't. He refused.  
  
He hid his face in his hands, he'd ruin his makeup if he cried. He was so dumb and idiotic, him and Jongin. Please, that stupid ship name the fans name was pure publicity, Jongin didn't hug him anymore, he never pecked his head like he used to. It'd been weeks since he received one kind of affection from Jongin. And this isn't even the first SMTOWN performance. It's been a week of it and within that nothing.   
  
Not even on stage, he barely put his arm around him anymore. Was he unappreciable because he seemed mad? No Jongin only asked if he was okay once and that was on Monday, six days ago. He sniffled hearing the two come back, they passed the couch he was on.  
  
He didn't look up but just stared at his shirt and played with his fingers, Jongin looked to him and he didn't know why seeing him so sad hurt.  
  
For Jongin, things were great, Taemin and him had gone a date, but he didn't mention them to anyone.. Until one day Taemin mentioned to him "No more Kaisoo" and it felt like a pang to the chest, he didn't like Kyungsoo but he enjoyed being close with him, but he'd do anything for Taemin if it meant he'd be his. Even if it meant hurting someone he cared about.  
  
-  
  
On stage Kyungsoo trudged around forcing a smile for the fans. Chen frowned seeing his friend so broken, and he still didn't know why. He skipped over and slung an arm around his shoulder and nuzzled his neck "Come on, give the fans some Chensoo or Baeksoo.. you know they love it" he cooed to his friend and Kyungsoo chuckled weakly. Baekhyun was with Chanyeol so Chensoo it was. He got on Chen's back and giggled being carried around during 365.  
  
Jongin watching longingly, he saw Kyungsoo on Chen's back, he used to do that with him. Sehun stood by his side and watched Jongin's face. "Hey come on... just enjoy and have fun" Jongin nodded "Y-Yeah of course" what the hell was happening to his head.  
  
-  
  
"Come on Jongin~ We have to go" Taemin insisted pulling Jongin's arm onto the stage. Taemin was in a leather coat, sweaty with no shirt and ripped faded jeans. Jongin in a white button up with a black collar and pants.   
  
They had to sing Pretty Boy and that was the final pang to Kyungsoo's heart. Seeing the two kiss, before going on stage, no one else saw but he did. The way Taemin gripped Jongin's hair, the way Jongin's hands held Taemin's waist.   
  
He choked on a sob. That was it, he saw the man he loved so much kissing someone who wasn't him. Jongin didn't feel anything for him and now he knew.   
  
He ran away and bumped into Chen "Kyungsoo what's wrong?" he asked and he shook his head "Take me home" he muttered and Chen blinked "Pardon"   
  
Kyungsoo lost it "Take me Home!" he shouted catching everyone's attention, even Jongins. They broke the kiss and his eyes landed on a sobbing Kyungsoo "Please home Chen please" he begged and Chen thought for a moment before nodding. He took Kyungsoo's hand. The manager sighed but allowed it sing EXO was no longer singing as a whole.

Taemin looked at Jongin and he blinked. Jongin was in shock. "H-Hey... I'm sure he's fine come on" Taemin said heartlessly and Jongin nodded "Y-Yeah sorry"   
  
Taemin wasn't loosing Jongin... He refused it.  
  
-  
  
Kyungsoo was in his blue pororo pajamas as Chen held him in his arms. He was a screaming, sobbing mess. "Shhh" Chen soothed, Chen still didn't even know what was wrong but he didn't care. He cared for Kyungsoo. Because underneath his hard exterior was a soft, fragile boy who if pushed could break into a million pieces with ease.   
  
Kyungsoo was deep asleep by the time everyone got home. "Where's Jongin?" Chen asked and Chanyeol smirked "Out getting some ass" he said and laughed but Baekhyun hit his shoulder giggling.  
  
Chen could only huff at his members behavior.  
  
-  
  
Jongin lied down with Taemin's head on his bare stomach, they were both hot from their activities that they needed to relax. Jongin's hand played in Taemin's blonde hair, combing through it slowly.  
  
"You need to keep Kyungsoo in check Jongin" Taemin said and Jongin blinked "Excuse me?" he asked and Taemin looked up at him "You heard me, he needs to let you go alright? Tell him to get over you because I know he likes you, and he's becoming a distraction to you"   
  
Jongin blinked at his friend and went to speak but got cut off "End it with him or I'll end it with you"   
  
Jongin gulped. His friend... or his lover.  
  
-  
  
Kyungsoo snored in the bed and as Jongin walked in and shut the door the boy shot up rubbing his eyes looking around "H-Hi" Jongin said to the boy and he looked away and lied back down, of course right?"   
  
"Hey stop ignoring me okay, I didn't do anything wrong" he argued and Kyungsoo just ignored him, breathing slow so he wouldn't explode.  
  
"fine be a bad friend... don't talk to me..." Jongin snapped and Kyungsoo slowly broke into tinier pieces, since when was he a bad friend?   
  
"I don't need you anyways, you're pathetic and all you do is mope" Jongin kept going as he packed his things, he'd stay in Taemin's room for now, his manager wouldn't care. Kyungsoo almost screamed. "Seriously Kyungsoo, grow up. I'm never going to love you the way you want so get the fuck over me... you're so lame and by the way you're acting you'll be alone forever" he said and walked out.  
  
Kyungsoo felt sick. He sat up and sniffled before choking into a heart wrenching sob. Jongin stopped in his tracks hearing the boy scream a sob and walked out. He felt his heart get coated in ice. How could he saw those things and not feel remorse.  
  
Deep in Jongin's mind there was regret and guilt and the overall love for Kyungsoo. He just hadn't cracked in.  
  
-  
  
Kyungsoo threw up into the toilet, his stomach pushing up more than just food, his throat just ended up burning. Jongin's words burned into his mind with a brand. "You're pathetic" he said to himself. "Alone forever" he choked out and just dry heaved into the toilet, nothing coming out.   
  
He wiped his mouth and sank into a ball in the corner of the bathroom. He sniffled and ignored all the members requests to talk to him.   
  
-  
  
Jongin slept peacefully with Taemin in his arms. And soon would be the annual break and he'd be relieved now. He could be with Taemin all the time and do whatever without caring.  
  
-  
  
Kyungsoo lied in his bed hugging his pillow. A black hole where his heart should be. His eyes completely blood shot, his throat burning and it felt like sand paper to speak. Knocks came to his door but he didn't get up, and no one came in. Wow he really was pathetic. He needed to get over Jongin.   
  
He'd never have him so why mope? He sat up angry and walked to his dresser. He pulled out his black jeans, his black 88 shirt and combed his hair. He refused to let himself go over a guy, he wasn't that pathetic.   
  
He walked out with eyeliner on his eyes and in all black. He sat down and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. He leaned back on the couch and took a large bite "Kyungsoo? You alright?" Chen asked and he nodded "I'm great... never been better" he said and Chen blinked wide, as did everyone else.  
  
"Really?" Suho asked in unison with Luhan and Sehun. Kyungsoo chuckled and nodded. He put his feet on the table and smiled. "I'm in a great mood"  
  
A knock on the door got Baekhyun up and over to answer it. Taemin and Jongin were hand in hand and Baekhyun just let them in. They sat on the couch. Jongin eyed Kyungsoo, he was so different as to what he saw when he left. He seemed confident and happy. A total flip from yesterday.   
  
"Hey Kyungsoo~" Taemin sang and Kyungsoo smiled back "Oh hi" he said and took another bite of the apple before flinging the rest into the garbage bin across the room. Everyone gawked, especially Jongin.   
  
Taemin felt phased but came back "Well you seem happy? How you been?" he asked "I mean it's been a day without your whole fake Kaisoo charade how is it?" he asked and Kyungsoo smirked "Oh it's been great.. I don't have to worry about keeping up a fake image..." he said and Jongin blinked. Was this what pain to the heart was? This feeling of hatred toward him?  
  
Taemin blinked and stared at Kyungsoo. "How about you? Is it hard to keep up your whole TaeKai shit?" Kyungsoo asked coolly. The other members were in shock and couldn't even speak, just sit and watch.  
  
"Great" Taemin said with a glare... "Especially keeping up with Jongin in bed" he said and Kyungsoo wasn't even phased "how cute.. you don't top? Scared or not big enough? I mean you're still such a baby~" he teased "and you probably are just like on in bed? Do you go to bed with a soother or bottle?" he asked and Taemin blinked, quite taken back "Or maybe a blanket" he said calmly and stood up "I bet you'd need it to deal with the guilt of ruining a friendship" he snapped and walked away. Grabbing a jacket on the way out and left, slamming the door.  
  
Taemin looked to Jongin who was snickering a little. Taemin hit his shoulder "Yeah it's so funny! You let him just act like that towards me? Go give him a hit" Taemin demanded but Jongin gasped "You want me to hit him?"  
  
Taemin nodded "Yes, now go do it.. I better see a bruise" he snapped and Jongin stood slowly to walk away "You know I could always find a new boyfriend" Jongin went wide eyed not wanting to lose the man he loved. He began to put on his shoes before Chen shot up "You're not actually going to go hit Kyungsoo are you?"   
  
"I have to... Taemin will leave me"  
  
"Taemin is more important than Kyungsoo? Really Jongin?" he asked and Jongin looked to his boyfriend who was gazing at him "Chen I love him"  
  
"Then you can live with the guilt of tearing Kyungsoo apart from the inside out..." Chen said and walked away from his band mate. Jongin walked out and hurried after Kyungsoo. He snatched his wrist and pulled him close "Look Jongin I'm not-"  
  
He got cut off with a slap to his cheek "Never talk to Taemin like that again!" he yelled at Kyungsoo and he backed up against a wall holding his red throbbing cheek. Tears welding in his eyes. "Now go apologize to Taemin" Jongin demanded and Kyungsoo stared at him. He sniffled and shook his head "N-No!" Jongin sneered and walked up to Kyungsoo.  
  
He pulled his hair and slapped his cheek again and Kyungsoo fell to the ground whimpering. "You're so rude! How can you be so mean to him! I love him!" Kyungsoo stared up at Jongin and wiped his eyes.  
  
"I-I love you" Kyungsoo choked out and Jongin only laughed at him "I'll never love you Kyungsoo, I thought I told you to grow the fuck up, if you did you would be over me and I wouldn't have hit you, you would have just apologized to Taemin. Or never have acted that way"  
  
Kyungsoo struggled to get up. He walked by Jongin who was now behind him and pushed Kyungsoo forward. When they got back Kyungsoo sniffled and stood between Taemin and Jongin holding his red pulsing cheeks.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Taemin... I-I'm sorry that you can't take an insult" he said as a finishing touch and Jongin slapped Kyungsoo in the back of the head making him yelp. "Do it properly" he growled and the members watched. Before Kyungsoo spoke Chen stood and pulled Kyungsoo into his arms "Jongin you're a low life piece of shit and if you weren't a band mate I'd beat the shit out of you right now..." Chen took Kyungsoo to his room. Suho stood and grabbed Taemin by the ear and pushed him out.   
  
Chanyeol had to be held back by Baekhyun. "How could you! How could you treat Kyungsoo... you're friend for 4 years like that! over a guy who is threatening to break up with you over that!" Sehun shouted and Jongin sank.  
  
"I love him you guys" Jongin said as if that was a reason. "Does he love you?" Lay piped up for once and Jongin nodded "Of course he does... he told me so"  
  
"No he doesn't" a tiny voice spoke up and Jongin whipped his head around to see Kyungsoo with burning red cheeks in Chen's arms. "What did you say?" he sneered and Kyungsoo scoffed "That's not love and you know it Jongin... if he loved you... he wouldn't threaten to break up with you just because I'm your friend, he wouldn't tell you to hurt your friends and he definitely wouldn't make you avoid your friends... that’s not love... and I know you know that"   
  
"What do you know.. huh?" Jongin snapped and Kyungsoo huffed "fine then... don't listen to me.. be stuck in a dead end relationship where you can't have friends, where you can't be yourself, where you can barely do anything without being told no... have fun..." Kyungsoo said and left.   
  
Jongin blinked "Get out... go to your boyfriend" Chen sneered "You're only welcome when EXO has activities... until that go be alone with Taemin... no one wants you here if you'll be like this" he disappeared into Kyungsoo's room and shut the door.  
  
Jongin looked around and got the cold shoulder. He hung his head and left the dorm to go to Taemin.  
  
-  
  
"Oh let me go" Jongin begged and Taemin frowned "no, I'm not letting you go practice with them..." Taemin refused to let Jongin go practice with EXO.  
  
"No... stay here with me or else" Taemin said and Jongin stood straight "Really? Thats been your excuse for the past three months... If you loved me you'd let me go"   
  
"Baby, I'm making you stay because I love you" Taemin said and Jongin scoffed "No, I'm going" Taemin groaned "You're so mean!"   
  
"Me? Mean? You made me do things that I swore up and down I'd never do! I did it because you loved me and I'd do anything for you and nothing is ever enough for you! I'm going to practice and if you really love me then you'll stay with me" he said and grabbed his jacket and shoes "You walk out that door... the door will be locked and your stuff will be out in the hall... you won't be welcome back" he threatened and Kyungsoo's words echoed in his mind.  
  
"I love you too Taemin" he sneered and walked out with a slam of the door.  
  
-  
  
Kyungsoo was practicing his song for the Lost Planet in America, he needed to practice Moonlight with Baekhyun. The door opened and shut, Kyungsoo’s eyes trailed from the floor to the door and saw Jongin smiling weakly. He scoffed and turned to Baekhyun as he turned the music on to sing.  
  
“Jongin what are you doing here?” Chen asked his member and the boy bit his lip. “well don’t you need me to practice? I mean I’m needed in the dances right?” he asked and Chen nodded “Yeah I guess, EXO-K is over there just go”   
  
Jongin nodded and trudged over “H-Hey guys” he muttered but everyone went on about ignoring Jongin. “S-Sehun you too?” Jongin muttered and Sehun scoffed with a smirk “I find it hard to be nice to someone who hurt my friends physically and mentally… if anyone’s pathetic Jongin… it’s you” he snapped. Obviously Kyungsoo told everyone about what he said to him and such.   
  
Jongin walked to Suho “S-So what are you guys doing now?” he asked and Suho looked at him, “We finished all the group dances, we practiced with Luhan so all you need to do is be at the concert… unless Taemin hates that too” he said and Jongin huffed.  
  
He trudged to Kyungsoo was sitting and sipping water from his bottle. “H-Hey Soo” he said and his band mate scoffed “You’re not going to call me that and you’re not going to talk to me” he snapped and Jongin sighed “Come on no one will even look at me, I need someone to talk to me” he said feeling helpless. “You should have thought of that before putting your dumb crush above us… above me”   
  
“Look I’m sorry okay… I just want to go back… Taemin he… broke up me” Kyungsoo fake pouted “Oh poor baby, the man I loved treated me like shit and said I was pathetic… and oh yeah beat me” he snapped in a soft tone and walked away. Jongin ran a hand through his hair and walked over to grab Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him to a closet.   
  
“Let me go” Kyungsoo protested “No you’re going to hear me out” Jongin demanded and Kyungsoo huffed crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Look I didn’t even know that you liked me, let alone the fact that Taemin hated you, I’m sorry okay.. I was in the complete wrong and you didn’t deserve any of that… I put you through hell and I’m so sorry for that okay… just please give me a chance” he rambled out, barely pausing for air.   
  
Kyungsoo stared at him and sighed. “Jongin… you broke me… you literally broke me down until I was just like dust… and I’m barely back together and now you expect another chance to what? Woo me? Try to get me to love you again? Well guess what I still love you… I always have, you pushed me and ripped me and tore me down but I still loved you, I still had this tiny sliver of hope you’d love me and all I got was kicked in the ass.. so no Jongin I can’t… not yet” he admitted and walked out of the closet. Leaving Jongin standing in shock.   
  
-  
  
Kyungsoo squirmed in his bed, he slept alone now and the band made EXO sleep on the couch in the living room, everyone was pretty pissed at him and he understood. He got up around 4am to go get a drink but heard whimpering. He peeked into Kyungsoo’s room seeing him in a sweaty ball crying and whimpering. It took a small argument in his head and the making of a pros and cons list but he walked in and sat on the bed “Kyungsoo wake up… wake up” he said and shook the boy. His head shot up and he looked at Jongin dazed slightly.   
  
He blinked and rubbed his red eyes “J-Jongin? What happened?” he asked and Jongin rubbed his neck, the boy was in his red plaid pajamas and he was just in his grey sweats and no shirt, his clothes and such still at Taemin’s dorm. He still had his phone at least. He cleared his throat.   
  
“I was getting a drink but you were having a nightmare so I woke you first” Jongin explained and Kyungsoo nodded back “I see… did I talk?” he asked and Jongin shook his head “Just crying and whimpering” he said back.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t want to admit he wanted Jongin to hold him as he slept. He gazed at those big warm arms, who wouldn’t want those hugging them close all night long whilst they slept.  
  
He bit his lip and smiled tiredly “Well thanks for waking me, or else I may have just cried all night”   
  
“Yeah I remember having to wake you up a lot before” Jongin said in a whisper. Kyungsoo sniffled and bit his lip, he had to admit it. “I uhh… I missed you Jongin” he said meekly “No matter what I can’t hate you… I physically can’t hate you” he said to the boy and Jongin stared blankly at Kyungsoo.   
  
Kyungsoo couldn’t do it anymore, the thought of Jongin not with him, he had a chance, he had to be with Jongin the first chance he got. He couldn’t lose him again, not ever. He glanced up and gulped.  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged “I mean I can barely sleep knowing you’re with him doing god knows what, I hate you with him. That’s not right.” Kyungsoo admitted and Jongin leaned in to put their foreheads together “Isn’t this right?” he asked and leaned his head in capturing Kyungsoo’s plush lips.  
  
Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s shoulders as he moved closer onto his lap. Jongin held his hips and kissed deeply. Kyungsoo’s hands moved to Jongin’s hair and gripped it. Pushing his lips onto his harder. His legs wrapped around Jongin’s waist as they kissed. It was passionate, needy and loving.   
  
Kyungsoo let Jongin’s wet muscle slid into his mouth against his, they tangled in a small fight but soon slid together. Teeth nipping at each other’s lips. Hands wondered everywhere. Clothes fell from the bed to the floor. Skin creating enough friction to make sparks. Kyungsoo’s moans filled the air as Jongin fingered him deeply. Lube allowing his fingers to go knuckle deep into Kyungsoo’s pink hole.   
  
Jongin let the moans of the elder beneath him fill his ears, fill his mind. It was even more gorgeous than his singing. Kyungsoo’s hands gripped Jongin’s biceps, legs tightened around his waist. “Oh Jongin deeper please” his begs added to the arousal making Jongin harder than a rock.   
  
A whimper left the boy as the fingers left him. Lips cupping his perfectly like a picture frame. Jongin slid in slowly, “Ah!” a gasp left Kyungsoo and he stopped Jongin before he adjusted and let him continue.   
  
The slow movement easy for Kyungsoo. He let Jongin enter him in and out. Smoothly and easily. Jongin held Kyungsoo against him and vice versa. Harsh pants leaving them as Jongin picked up his pace. Grunts lacing them together.   
  
The moans acting as the paper, wrapping everything into one big present. Kyungsoo moaned Jongin’s name helplessly, his own cock rubbing on Jongin’s chest. Hands rubbing all over and causing small moans. Jongin pumped Kyungsoo closer and closer until “Ah!!” Kyungsoo’s back arched back as his cock twitched and came all over Jongin’s chest. “Oh god” Jongin panted.   
  
Kyungsoo lied down hugging Jongin against his chest. Their breaths hot and the heat filling the room.  
“Promise me you won’t leave” he whispered and Jongin nodded “I never will” they curled their pinkies together and drifted off. Kyungsoo loved Jongin, and Jongin finally dug from his mind, ‘I love Do Kyungsoo… and he’s mine’  



End file.
